


Skin Care Routine

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Humorous Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Monsters, National Horny Day Fic, Neck Kissing, One Shot, POV Third Person, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Smut, Some Humor, Teeth, True Love, blowjob, horny on main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: “Wait… you’re not gonna wash your face?”“Um, I don’t necessarily have… skin. If that makes sense. Like, I don’t have pores or get any benefit out of using your products.” Oz shrugged. “I’m just made of dark matter, after all.”Smut fic/One shot fic
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Yellow | Oz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 327





	Skin Care Routine

**Author's Note:**

> With only half an hour of National Horny Day left, have this! And yes, that's a thing. You can look it up yourself lol.

Oz and Damien have been dating for the last three weeks. With all the arson and flirting they’ve done, it was bound to happen eventually. They had just gotten back from prom and Damien had invited Oz back to his place to sleep over for the weekend. Damien wanted to spend as much time with his boyfriend over the weekend before the last few days of school came. Then the dreaded exam week would come and the two wouldn’t be able to see each other as often, as Oz would be focused on studying. Oz texted his friends/roommates that he won’t be back till Sunday afternoon or so.

The fearling had changed out of his marigold suit and tie into some of Damien’s clothes. They were a little big considering Oz was shorter than the demon; the neck hole was a bit loose and it hanged a little lower than usual and the pajamas were a bit baggy. The fearling didn’t mind, as it had the scent of his pyromaniac boyfriend.

The little monster surveyed the room of his boyfriend. It was very Damien; posters of metal bands he’s never heard of, a spacious walk-in closet he had just stepped out of while wearing Damien’s clothes, a wall mounted flat screen TV with a red Gravestation (custom made), red wine colored walls, a wall lined with his knife collection which Oz marveled at while being mildly concerned for his own safety, and a beautiful burgundy king size bed he was sitting on. The blanket beneath him was soft and velvet in his fingertips.

“OW! FUCK!”

Oz turned his head to the bathroom where his boyfriend was occupying. The door was opened and he can sort of see Damien hunched over the sink. The worry wart he is, Oz got up to check on him. When he stopped by the doorframe he saw Damien clutching his left eye.

_“Damien? What happened?”_

The demon turned to Oz with half of his face in irritation. There was lathered product on his face as well. “I poked my fucking eye while doing my skin care.” He turned back and turned on the tap to wash off the lather on his face. He muttered curse words as he tried to wash out any product in his left eye.

Oz noticed the counter top filled with skin care products. Charcoal mask, skin toner, moisturizer, face washing soap, nose strips, and some underworld Asian brand face masks he didn’t know existed. _“I didn’t know you have a skin care routine.”_

Damien reached for a face towel and patted his face dry. He hated using cold water at the end of his routine. “Yeah well, I do. You got a fucking problem?”

_“Not really. I just didn’t think you were into skin care.”_

“I wasn’t at first. But then I learned of all the nasty shit that’s in your pores and stuff. And that, is not fucking metal.” He leaned in closer to the mirror to check his face.

Oz stifled a laugh telepathically and that did not go unnoticed to Damien. “What?”

_“Have you been… pfftt… watching Ghoultube influencers do their skin care routine?”_

Damien froze, eyes widening, and a pink shade creeping up to his face. “N-No! I don’t watch that fake lifestyle shit!” The demon could tell by Oz’s eyes that he didn’t believe him and was still holding back a laugh.

 _“Pfftt- ahahaha! You totally do!”_ Oz doubled over.

“I DON’T!!!” Damien raised his voice.

_“The Damien LaVey- ahahahaa! Watching big Ghoultubers on what they do for their morning and night routine, ehehe! That’s so cute babe!”_

Damien’s eye twitched and he grabbed Oz by the collar and brought him against the wall. “Listen asswipe! Just because you’re my boyfriend doesn’t mean you get violence protection against me!”

 _“Ahaha-ha Dames I’m not judging you.”_ Oz slowed his laughter. _“I don’t care if you’re into skin care or whatever. I think it’s cute that you’re into it-”_

“IT’S NOT CUTE! I’M NOT CUTE!!!”

 _“Okay! Okay! Let me rephrase that…”_ Oz could feel a giggle coming but he supressed it. _“I think it’s ‘fucking metal’ that you’re into taking care of your face.”_

“You bet your fucking ass it is!” He let go of his boyfriend. “Look at my fucking face!” He stooped down for Oz to look closer at his ‘fucking face’. “Do you see any blackheads or any other shit on there?!”

_“*giggle* no.”_

“Exactly! No! This shit actually works!”

Oz got on his toes and met his boyfriend’s lips with his formed lips. Oz held on to Damien’s shoulders and Damien soon relaxed into it and held Oz’s tiny frame. They let go and Damien narrowed his eyes on Oz. “You got some fucking nerve to kiss me after laughing at me.”

 _“Love you too, babe.”_ Oz gave him a hug and Damien could feel his face heating up from embarrassment. Oz let go and looked back up at him. _“Are you finished your routine? I wanna sleep soon.”_

“I’m almost fucking done. Just wait on the bed.” He was about to turn back to the sink when a question popped in his head. “Wait… you’re not gonna wash your face?”

Oz stopped at the doorframe and looked back at his boyfriend. _“Um, I don’t necessarily have… skin. If that makes sense. Like, I don’t have pores or get any benefit out of using your products.”_ Oz shrugged. _“I’m just made of dark matter, after all.”_

Damien narrowed his eyes on his boyfriend again and gave him the up and down look. Now, HE looked cute wearing his clothes. The way his shirt is loose around the neck and the way the pants drag on the floor. His skinny arms not taking up more of the short sleeves.

_“…Dames?”_

Oz’s voice brought him back to reality. “…Whatever. Just wait for me.” He turned to the mirror and started pouring a bit of the skin toner on a cotton pad. Oz raised a brow and walked back to the king size bed.

**************

After a few minutes, Damien came out of the bathroom in a white tank top and boxers. Oz blushed seeing how much skin his boyfriend is showing. The tank top was form fitting as it highlighted his toned chest. His arms were just as toned.

As Damien walked up to him, he smirked. “See something you like?”

 _“U-Um… s-sorry. I didn’t mean to stare.”_ Oz looked away with embarrassment.

Damien sat down next to him and turned Oz’s face by the chin to face him. “Nah. I like that you only have eyes for me, Ozzie.” He spoke in a low, deep, and sultry voice. Damien lowered his smirk for a second. “You only have eyes for me, right?”

_“O-Of course!”_

“No one else?” Damien raised a brow.

 _“No one else! Just you, Dames.”_ Oz tried to reassure him by holding the hand that held his chin.

Damien smirked again. “Good.” He leaned in to kiss him. He felt a flat surface for a second until he felt a pair of lips formed. Damien lifted both of them to the center of the bed, their lips staying locked together. Oz’s hands roamed down to Damien’s firm chest, causing the demon to sigh into the kiss.

The red demon moved down to the fearling’s neck, giving it slow sensual licks with his forked tongue. Oz sighed softly in Damien’s mind; it was music to the prince. He grabbed Oz’s wrists and pinned them beside his head. He let up from the fearling’s neck and looked down on his pinned prey. Oz was breathing heavily, his face a blushing mess. He was in utter bliss of being under his boyfriend.

Damien let go of his wrist and laid a finger on where Oz’s mouth is. “Show me your mouth baby.” Oz took a second to register what he said. “You heard me. Show me that freaky whore mouth of yours, Ozzie.”

Oz complied and black goop stretched out and detached as he opened his jaw, revealing three rows of sharp teeth at the bottom and top of his mouth. Damien always admired his mouth. To think Ozzie keeps this hidden under his nerdy look. The demon sucked on Oz’s upper jaw, letting his tongue roam in the groove between each tooth.

He felt something warm and wet meet his tongue. Ozzie’s tongue. A thick dark purple tendril danced with his tongue, letting saliva coat their lips and wet smacking sounds were made. Oz could feel Damien’s hard on through his boxers.

Oz pulled away. _“Can I blow you Damien? Please?”_ He said in a low voice.

Damien had the biggest smirk hearing that. “Anything for my cock thirsty boyfriend.” He kissed him again and rolled them over for Oz to straddle on top of the demon. He grabbed a pillow to get comfy for what’s about to happen. Oz lowered himself down and Damien took off his boxers, revealing his rock hard cock.

“Show me what you can do baby.” Damien rested his hands behind his head.

Oz picked up his cock and wrapped his tendril like tongue around the shaft and began jerking it slowly to start. Damien bit his lip at the sensation of feeling Oz’s tongue. Oz salivated and it dripped down around Damien’s groin as Oz continued jerking with his tongue. Damien watched as Oz did his thing. One thing crossed his mind though: what if Oz bit down on his dick with those freaky teeth?

It’d hurt like hell, obviously. But holy shit that would be so fucking hot. He decided against it for now as he wants to keep using his dick for his boyfriend. “Enough fucking teasing Oz.” He smacked Oz lightly on the face and it caused the fearling to recoil a bit, but he complied and closed his mouth at the shaft. Oz bobbed his head making sloppy sounds as he jerked the base of Damien’s cock.

Damien hissed and groaned. “Oh fuck Ozzie. You want me to cum that badly huh? You little slut.” He grabbed Oz by the hair.

 _“Mmm…”_ Oz made a sound as he continued bobbing his head up and down. He went down deeper to the base and back at the tip.

“Argh fuck yeah, just like that Ozzie. Keep that up and I’ll unload on your face.” Oz would have an aching neck by the end of this but he didn’t care. This is what the fearling wants right now and so does the demon prince.

Oz continued sucking, enjoying the feel of his boyfriend’s hard cock penetrating his mouth. He’d continue at that pace for a few minutes until he started going faster. Damien was enjoying it just as much now. He bucked his hips every time Oz reached the base, trying to get it in deeper.

Both monsters exuded love and lust for each other. The sound of lips smacking against skin and soft groans were filling the bedroom. Damien was thankful his dads were across the other side of the castle so they wouldn’t hear what they were up to. Not that they cared, they’d be supportive of this, which would kill the mood.

Oz let up for a moment for a breath. He stroked Damien’s cock, slicked with saliva. Damien cursed under his breath at Oz’s grip. The fearling went down to Damien’s balls and licked them, causing the demon to bite his lip. The smaller monster took it further and put one testicle in his mouth, barely touching the sharp teeth. Damien flinched. “Oh fuck!” He didn’t expect that.

Oz let the ball out of his mouth. _“You okay? Did that hurt?”_

“Nah…” Damien breathlessly chuckled. “Just caught me off guard. That was fucking hot though, keep doing it.” He put an arm over his eyes.

Oz did as he said and put the testicle back in his mouth, as Damien cursed quietly. The fearling rolled it around carefully with his tongue so that it wouldn’t get punctured by his teeth, while constantly stroking Damien’s dick. Now Oz decides to take both balls in his mouth. The demon was now in utter bliss now as his leg twitched. He couldn’t believe how much of a freak his boyfriend was in bed.

Oz continued for a while until he went back to sucking Damien’s dick, this time with more speed as he is eager for the prize at the end. Damien continued to buck his hips each time Oz deepthroated him. “Fuck, I’m so close Ozzie.” He said out of breath.

 _“Mmm…!”_ That motivated Oz more to bob his head faster.

Damien was very close. But he didn’t want to unload this way. He wasn’t gonna let his boyfriend take control of him. If he was going to unload, it’ll be when he’s fucking him senseless. “Shit Ozzie, hold up.” He held Oz’s face gently and lifted him off his cock. Oz made a cute confused sound as he looked up at the demon. “Kneel on the floor. I’m gonna face fuck you.”

Oz did as he said but without Damien putting a pillow for his boyfriend to kneel on first. He wanted Oz to be comfy for this. He pulled up the large shirt up from his boyfriend as he expects this to be messy. Oz’s skinny frame was a pleasure to look at for Damien. He loves being the dominant type.

Damien slowly inserted his cock in Oz’s mouth as he held his head. The demon prince didn’t start slow; he just went to town on Oz’s mouth. Oz closed his eyes tight as Damien was not holding back at this point. All he could do was take it unless he was getting hurt, which he wasn’t. Damien could sometimes feel the sharp point of Oz’s teeth barely grazing his dick each time he went in and out. That just turned him on even more and made him fuck Oz’s face faster.

Now he was dangerously close. “You want my cum Ozzie? You want me to unload all over your face?” Oz made a noise as confirmation. “Yeah? You fucking cum rag.” With a few more pushes, Damien pulled out immediately, a trail of saliva falling to the ground. “Ah fuck-!”

The demon groaned in satisfaction as he unloaded hot white streaks on the smaller monster’s face. He held Oz’s head in place to keep him from moving as he continued splurging on him. After the fifth shot, Damien was spent. He opened his eyes to see his boyfriend licking some of the semen dripping down his face with his dark purple tongue. Fuck, that’s sexy. In a way, he created a masterpiece. Oz’s dark skin really complimented the white paint he spilled on him.

Oz’s face was a mess but he didn’t mind. He tasted the semen that dripped down and it tasted sweet. Damien probably had some fruit earlier today. Oz has a long tongue so he reached where he could to where the semen was dripping so that it wouldn’t be wasted on the floor. Once he licked off the semen covering his eyes, he slowly opened them and looked up at his boyfriend. Damien looked down at him with loving eyes and he was breathing heavily. A small smile formed on the demon. “Now you got a reason to wash your face.” He ruffled the head of the smaller monster and Oz giggled. “C’mon.” Damien helped him up and they made their way to his bathroom.

_“…I wouldn’t mind this being my morning and nighttime routine.”_

Damien had a devilish smirk on as he heard that.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while and I wanted to make this after I had finished Sugar, Arson, and Everything Flammable. But I found out that it was National Horny Day and Monster Prom Twitter account even acknowledge the special day. So I had to type this out immediately before the day ended.
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a like and kudos for spicy red baby and yellow cinnamon roll.


End file.
